


Draco Malfoy and The Scandal in Wiltshire

by thisaestus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisaestus/pseuds/thisaestus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's always had a thing for Ginny. Astoria sets out to make him regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco Malfoy and The Scandal in Wiltshire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2009 hp_springsmut fest for humbuggirl, who requested Sherlock Holmes elements

It began simply enough, as these things often do, with a series of small events that led to a chance observation.

Percy Weasley, Junior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, was eagerly courting donations to the Ministry as part of his constant effort to appear more important and influential than he was. Draco Malfoy, newly the Malfoy of Malfoy Manor, was willing to contribute Galleons in an effort to appear more sensitive and charitable than he was. So Astoria Malfoy, née Greengrass, found herself sitting in the owner's box at Harpies Stadium, pretending to watch the players fly around below her in an effort to appear more engaged than she actually was.

As Weasley nattered on about various funds and building projects, and her husband watched the match, surprisingly intent even though it wasn't the Falcons playing, Astoria watched the crowd through her Omnioculars. A row of rowdy teenagers were being escorted out by security, who seemed to have confiscated Firewhisky. She sniffed. Clearly witches and wizards of inferior breeding. She zoomed to the right just in time to see a young witch dump her butterbeer over the head of the wizard she was with, and storm away angrily. She only just refrained from snorting. Suddenly the crowd was going wild and a bright flash caught her eye. She zoomed in and saw an entire red-headed league jumping to their feet and cheering. She shuddered and put the Omnioculars down. Hopefully freckles weren't contagious from across the stadium.

Without the distraction of the Omnioculars, Astoria realized that there certainly was a lot of noise in the box. She glanced around. Even the normally pompous and stuffy Weasley was applauding, face pink with excitement or embarrassment or possibly nature's attempt to blend with his atrocious hair. She looked at the pitch, and noticed the match had halted and Ginevra Weasley was circling around, grinning. As she swooped particularly close, Astoria turned to discreetly ask Draco what had happened, and was surprised to notice two faint pink spots high upon his cheeks. He shifted in his seat, and she grew concerned. Malfoys never fidgeted. Perhaps the cucumber and watercress sandwiches had been tampered with, or someone had slipped a potion in his drink. He shifted again and she was downright alarmed.

As Astoria turned to grab his arm and demand to know what was wrong, he happened to shift yet a third time. She froze. Draco's robes, which she had selected herself only a few hours ago, had briefly, unmistakably, silhouetted an erection. Her husband was flushed not because he'd been poisoned, but because he was aroused, and he was aroused because he was watching— She followed his line of sight, and her eyes narrowed as she realized his eyes were trained on Weasley. The match was on again and Weasley was darting around the pitch on her broom, red hair streaming like a beacon behind her.

Astoria suddenly remembered her sister speaking jealously of Ginny Weasley back at Hogwarts. A lot of the boys had thought she was pretty, even some of the Slytherin boys, although she was a year younger than they were. Astoria had never really paid much attention to her before, but after Daphne's tirade suddenly it seemed Ginny Weasley was everywhere. A stellar Quidditch player, a member of the exclusive Slug Club, several boyfriends (including Potter). Red hair and freckles were appalling, everyone knew that, but somehow it was different on her than the rest of that ginger lot. No one else at Hogwarts had hair like hers, but instead of making her an object of ridicule, it had made her stand out.

Astoria patted her husband fondly on the knee. He jumped, startled, and relaxed as he saw her smiling at him. She smoothed his robes, making sure they concealed his condition, keeping them both from a potentially embarrassing situation. She readjusted her Omnioculars and began to scan the crowd again, smiling to herself.

 

**************************************

A few hours later, Astoria and Draco strode purposefully across the marble entry foyer, heels clicking and echoing off the walls. They mounted the wide staircase, turned left and walked a bit more quickly. They continued down a long hallway, opened a door that was invisible to anyone who hadn't been told it was there, and climbed another staircase. At the top of the stairs, they flung upon a door that was impassible to anyone who wasn't cued into the blood wards. Once inside, Draco shot his wand arm at the door and it slammed shut. He whirled Astoria around and began to urgently unfasten her robes. She laughed, allowing them to be pulled off her shoulders, and stepped out of them, clad only in her bra and knickers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply as she walked him backwards to the bed.

When she felt the backs of her legs hit the bed, she stopped kissing Draco and allowed him to push her onto the mattress. He began pulling frantically at his clothes as he simultaneously tried to climb on top of her and reach between her legs. Astoria took his hand. "Shhh," she murmured. He stilled, and she hooked a leg around his waist, guiding his hand between her legs. She wrapped her hand around two of his fingers, showing him without words what she wanted, and let them go when she felt them against her. She sank bank onto the pillows as he hooked the fabric of her knickers to the side and touched his fingertip to her entrance to test her readiness.

They both moaned as he touched her. "Oh, you're so wet, Astoria," Draco muttered as he pushed two fingers into her without warning. She gasped as she felt the slight burn of something slightly too large stretching her, but she enjoyed the discomfort as he began to slide his fingers in and out of her. She stretched until she could reach down and grope his erection through his trousers. She strained for his zip but couldn't reach, then grabbed her wand and vanished both his trousers and her knickers. She was frustrated she couldn't reach him properly, and tried to shove him off of her. He laughed against her throat and began to fuck her mercilessly with his fingers. She tried to protest, but then he added his thumb against her clit. Her hand dropped against the duvet and soon she was clutching at it desperately.

She was incredibly aroused, and with Draco on top of her and inside of her and a constant jolt against her clit everytime he slammed inside her, she was soon moaning and convulsing around his fingers. He collapsed, panting, on top of her, and smeared his fingers on her stomach. They lay together for a moment, and then he was kneeling over her, pupils wide with desire. He unbuttoned his shirt and flung it on the floor, where Mitty or Tinky would clean it up later. Astoria smoothed her palms over his chest, through the pale blonde hairs that covered a silvery network of scars. He kneaded roughly at her breasts, then lifted each one from the lacy cup of her bra so the material was pushed underneath her breasts. She moved to reach behind her to unfasten her bra, but he stopped her.

"Don't, I like them like that." He grabbed his prick and dragged the head slowly over her nipple. A trail of wetness leaked from his cock onto her nipple, which hardened immediately as the pre-come cooled. "You look so debauched, with your tits hanging out over your bra, your little pink nipples begging to be touched by my cock." He began to slap his cock lightly on her nipples, first one, then the other. He leaned forward, rubbed the tip of his prick on her lips. She sucked the head in greedily, and he closed his eyes in obvious enjoyment for a moment, then pulled out.

"I want your hands, Astoria. Wrap your little hand around my cock and jerk me off. I'm going to come all over your tits." Astoria grasped her fingers around him and began to slide them up and down his shaft.

As she worked him, Draco began slapping her breasts lightly with his hand. "Oh, Astoria," he moaned. "You dirty little slag. I wish everyone could see you now, tits hanging out over your bra, getting slapped around." He was getting closer, she could tell. "You've been wanting this all day, haven't you? You were so wet. Was it watching the Quidditch players that got you so hot?" He was panting. Astoria increased her pace, tightened her grip. "Who was it, Astoria? O'Connor? Devitt? Want to ride their broomsticks?"

"It was Ginny Weasley, actually," she said breathily.

With great satisfaction she watched Draco spurt helplessly over the top of her hand. Astoria primly Evanescoed the mess and kissed him soundly on the lips. She settled back, grinning into the pillows.

**************************************

"Draco?"

"Mmm?" He didn't even look up from the Prophet.

She counted to ten.

"Draco."

He looked up absently. "Hmm?" He seemed to focus, folded the paper over and set it on the bedside table. "I quite like your story this week, Astoria. Your column improves each time I read it."

She beamed at him. "That's excellent, because I went to a Muggle bookshop today and I must say I've been inspired by some of the things I found there."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes, Draco. I've already begun on my next story, and I'd like to read it to you."

"All right, then. I'm listening."

"Get comfortable," she urged him.

He settled back looked at her curiously. "Why, is it a long one?"

She smiled at him, then whipped out her wand with a quick Incarcerous before he could even blink.

As he began to sputter, she leaned down and kissed him. "No, darling, I find I merely enjoy a captive audience."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh, hush," she said, and sat on top of him, wiggling delightfully against his cock. She became so distracted, in fact, with her wiggling and the lovely hardness beginning to stir against her that she quite forgot her story until Draco bucked up beneath her.

"Are you going to read your story or rub yourself against my cock all night?"

She sighed, and reached for her parchment. "To Draco Malfoy she is always the woman. I have seldom heard him mention her under any other name. In his eyes she eclipses and predominates the whole of her sex. It was not that he felt any emotion akin to love for her. All emotions, and that one particularly, were abhorrent to his cold, precise, but admirably balanced mind. He was, I take it, the most perfect reasoning and observing machine that the world has seen; but, as a lover, he would have placed himself in a false position. He never spoke of the softer passions, save with a gibe and a sneer."

She paused for dramatic effect, and glanced at her audience. Draco was frowning mightily at her.

She hurriedly continued. "They were admirable things for the observer—excellent for drawing the veil from men’s motives and actions. But for the trained reasoner to admit such intrusions into his own delicate and finely adjusted temperament was to introduce a distracting factor which might throw a doubt upon all his mental results. Grit in a sensitive instrument, or a crack in one of his own high-power lenses, would not be more disturbing than a strong emotion in a nature such as his. And yet there was but one woman to him, and that woman was Ginny Weasley, of dubious and questionable morality."

Ah, that was a definite twitch beneath her. "Oi!" Draco yelled. "Enough!"

With a disappointed sigh, she released him. "You're right, I suppose. The first person narrative is a bit off-putting, and it's too introspective. Not enough action."

 

**************************************

Several days later, Draco was nosed awake by something cold and wet. Covering his face from the assault, he peeked up. "Stella," he groaned. "Where is your mother?"

"I'm right here," a bright voice answered from the settee, surely much too alert and bright for— He felt around for his wand and cast a Tempus charm.

He groaned. "It's barely half eight, Astoria. What could you possibly be doing out of bed at this hour?"

Stella licked his nose and he picked her up and placed her on the floor. Wagging her tail, the little crup bounded happily over to Astoria.

"I've been writing my next story," she chirruped.

He buried his face under the pillow.

"Don't you even want to know what it's called?" She sounded put out.

"Whatsitcalled," he muttered into the pillow.

"The Grim of Malfoy Manor."

Slightly mollified, Draco peeked out from under the pillow. "That does have a mysterious ring to it."

Astoria smiled, and apparently took that for encouragement, as she began reading without preamble.

"Ronald Weasley was banging his head against the wall. It was too early for this. Why had he gotten out of bed this morning?"

"Argh! I don't want to hear a story about Ronald Weasley when I first wake up! Or ever, actually!"

"Shh. You'll like this."

Draco muttered darkly from the bed.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt threatened to throw Weasley out of the Aurors if he didn't accept the assignment he'd just been given." Astoria saw her husband perk up out of the corner of her eye. "The dashing heir to the Malfoy name and fortune had just come into his inheritance. He and his lovely bride arrived at Wiltshire, mourning the death of his father, but ready to take their place and set the affairs in order. Soon, however, they began to hear the servants whispering of a Grim that roamed the manor grounds. It had been seen by the Lord Malfoy just before his death, and the servants said that all heirs were cursed. Frightened, the young couple contacted a family friend, Baroness Pansy Zabini, who agreed to stay at the estate and assist the authorities, as the curse did seem to apply to non Malfoys. They fled to their Swiss chalet to await the results of the investigation."

Draco was upright in bed, and appeared very interested in the story.

She continued. "Auror Weasley was not fond of Lord Malfoy, as Weasley was poor, ugly, and had always been bested by him in school. Still, it would be an honor just to be allowed inside Malfoy Manor, and besides, his career depended on him doing a good job. When he arrived, he was met by the Baroness, who was cross with her husband for sleeping with the scullery maid. Immediately, the investigation was forgotten as she looked at the Auror on the doorstep. Even though he was speckled and ugly, he was still quite tall and had big, strong hands—"

"No!" Draco roared. "I will NOT have that damned Weasel in my mystery, and he most certainly won't be boffing my childhood friend!" Roaring, he stomped off to the library.

Astoria smiled. She hadn't even gotten to the Ginny part.

**************************************

Two nights later, she rolled over in bed. "Draco," she whispered. "Are you sleeping?"

Silence. He'd been a rather cross with her lately. She listened carefully, but his deep, even breathing convinced her he was actually asleep, and not faking.

Quietly, she slid her hand down, and began to caress him through his boxers. He stirred lightly, and she stilled her hand. When he'd been perfectly still for a moment, she slipped her hand in the slit of his boxers, pulling his soft penis out and stroking it lightly. It began to harden and grow in her hand, and she kissed his neck.

"Draco," she whispered. "Draco, wake up, I want to tell you my new story."

Draco grunted grumpily and she licked her palm and returned her hand to his cock.

"Shh, Draco, it's all right. I know you didn't like the story about the Weasel, so I made once up for you called 'The Red-Headed League'."

He whined in unhappiness and began to pump shallowly into her hand.

"Shh, it's okay. It's all about how the Weasels are criminals and they trick you and you discover them and set the Aurors on all of them. But after they're gone you find the last one. You bet she's the sneakiest one of all and so you tell her if she doesn't apologize you're going to make her pay. She's defiant, and you know the Aurors will go easy on her because she's just a girl after all and her brothers will protect her, so you tell her she needs a spanking."

Draco hummed appreciatively.

"You say, 'It's either this, or I tell the Aurors.' Her brown eyes will be wide with fear and she'll whisper, 'Please don't' and you'll tell her to bend over the desk. You'll position her right over the corner, one leg on either side, and pull her skirt up over her waist. You won't do anything, and she'll just be waiting. She'll crane her head around so you'll put your hand in her hair and turn her back to where it's supposed to be. You keep her head pinned to the desk. You pull her knickers down to her knees, so she couldn't move easily if she tried, making sure to drag your fingers down her skin as you do."

He was rock hard in her hand.

"Suddenly you bring your hand down in a stinging slap. She cries out and you spank her again and again. You pause and alternate so she never knows when the next slap's coming. Her cries are turning you on and in one of the pauses you unzip your trousers. She hears the slow zip and it heightens her fear. She thinks you're going to put it in her and begins to struggle. You hold her head down and spank her some more. When she realizes you're not going to fuck her, she relaxes. You let go of her hair and spank her a bit more. Her bum is bright red and your poor cock can practically feel the heat radiating off of it. So you get closer and start slapping her bum with it. It feels incredible, slapping her with your cock and your hands. It's the best spanking you've ever given."

Draco was panting, and she sped up.

"You're in a haze of pleasure, when you realize she's moaning and rubbing herself against the corner of the desk. Shocked, you pull back and turn her over. 'You little slut,' you say. She's so ashamed but can't help moaning when you reach down to see if she's wet. Your fingers are sopping. You make her suck them dry, then push the head of your cock against her. The heat is so good; she's so wet for you, wants you to slide it right in and pound her. 'Ginny,' you moan—"

Draco growled, and before Astoria knew it, she was flat on her back with Draco's cock in her mouth, and it took only two sucks before he was spilling down her throat.

**************************************

It had taken several days for Draco to speak to her again after the Red-Headed League incident, and she'd been as good as Galleons since. Neither of them had brought it up.

But two weeks later, Astoria could hardly hide the sparkle in her eye as she sent Draco an owl asking him to stop by the Prophet for lunch to welcome the new staff reporter. She refused to tell him who it was, only that he would be very excited to meet them. Promptly at noon, Draco walked through the front doors and saw a large crowd of people around a buffet table.

He spotted Hyacinth Proudmoore, Astoria's assistant, and asked where he might find his wife.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy," Hyacinth simpered. "She's in her office with—"

Draco ignored the rest of what she was saying and strode down the hallway to Astoria's office, wooden floorboards creaking underfoot. He grasped the doorknob in his hand, and frowned when it wouldn't turn. He pulled his wand out warily, and paused when he heard muffled voices and giggling. He muttered Alohomora, surprised when the lock yielded under such a simple spell.

He opened the door and couldn't believe his eyes. Astoria was sitting on the couch in her office next to—

"Draco!" Astoria exclaimed happily. "You made it! We were beginning to worry you weren't going to come!"

A snort beside her on the couch, and Astoria elbowed her sharply.

"You remember Ginevra Weasley. Ginny's our new senior Quidditch reporter."


End file.
